christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Antichrist
In eschatology, the Antichrist or anti-Christ means a person, office, or group recognized as fulfilling the Biblical prophecies about one who will oppose Christ and substitute himself in Christ's place. 'Antichrist' is translated from the combination of two ancient Greek words αντί + Χριστός (anti + Christos). In Greek, Χριστός means “anointed one” and Christians apply it to Jesus of Nazareth. See Strong's Bible Dictionary: χριστος. αντί means not only anti in the sense of “against” and “opposite of”, but also “in place of". See Strong's Bible Dictionary: αντί. Therefore, an antichrist opposes Christ by substituting himself for Christ. The term itself appears 5 times in 1 John and 2 John of the New Testament — once in plural form and four times in the singular - and is popularly associated with the belief of a competing and assumed evil entity opposed to Jesus of Nazareth. Strong's G500 Biblical references The antichrist and antichrists appear in the First and Second Epistle of John. 1 John 2:18, 1 John 4:3, 2 John 1:7 1 John chapter 2 refers to many antichrists present at the time while warning of one Antichrist that is coming. A Scriptural and Historical Survey of the Doctrine of the Antichrist by John Brug, p. 1. The "many antichrists" belong to the same spirit as that of the one Antichrist. 1 John 4. John wrote that such antichrists deny "that Jesus is the Christ", "the Father and the Son", and would "not confess Jesus came in the flesh." Likewise, the one Antichrist denies the Father and the Son. 1 John 2. This one Antichrist is spoken of in more detail by Paul in 2 Thessalonians chapter 2. A Scriptural and Historical Survey of the Doctrine of the Antichrist by John Brug, p. 2. Paul uses the term man of sin to describe what John identifies as the Antichrist. 2 Thessalonians:1-12. Paul writes that this Man of Sin (sometimes translated son of perdition) will possess a number of characteristics. These include "sitting in the temple", opposing himself against anything that is worshiped, claiming divine authority, 2 Thessalonians:4, working all kinds of counterfeit miracles and signs, 2 Thessalonians:9 and doing all kinds of evil, Thessalonians 2:10. Paul notes that "the mystery of lawlessness", Greek = musterion anomias, (though not the Man of Sin himself) was working in secret already during his day and will continue to function until being destroyed on the Last Day. 2 Thessalonians:7-8. His identity is to be revealed after that which is restraining him is removed. The term is also often applied to prophecies regarding a "Little horn" power in Daniel 7, http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Daniel%207;&version=9;. For an example of one commentator that interprets Daniel 7 as referring to the Antichrist, see Kretzmann in his Popular Commentary on Daniel 7. Daniel 9:27 mentions an "abomination that causes desolations" setting itself up in a "wing" or a "pinnacle" of the temple. Some scholars interpret this as referring to the Antichrist. For example, Gawrisch in his Eschatological Prophecies and Current Misinterpretations, p. 14. Some commentators also view the verses prior to this as referring to the Antichrist. For example, Kretzmann in his Popular Commentary, on Daniel 9. Jesus refers to the references about abomination from Daniel 9:27, 11:31 and 12:11, in Matthew 24:15 and Mark 13:14 , see footnotes in Dr. Beck's An American Translation 4th ed. Leader Publishing: New Haven, Mo., 2000. when he warns about the destruction of Jerusalem. Daniel 11:36-37 speaks of a self exalting king, considered by some to be the Antichrist. For example, Gawrisch in his Eschatological Prophecies and Current Misinterpretations, pp. 14 and 37. Also see Walter H. Roehrs and Martin H Franzmann, joint author, Concordia Self-Study Comentary, electronic ed. (St. Louis: Concordia Publishing House, 1998, c1979). 586. Antiochus Epiphanes attempted to replace worship of Yahweh with veneration of himself, and was referred to in the Daniel 8:23-25 prophecy. Daniel 8:23-25 (KJV) and Kretzmann's Popular Commentary, Daniel 8. His command to worship false gods and desecration of the temple is seen by many as prefiguring the Antichrist. Some identify him as being in league with (or the same as) several figures in the Book of Revelation including the Dragon, the The Beast of Revelation, the False Prophet, and the Whore of Babylon. Some Futurists hold that sometime prior to the expected return of Jesus, there will be a period of "great tribulation", http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?book_id=47&chapter=24&verse=21&version=9&context=verse, during which the Antichrist, indwelt and controlled by Satan, will attempt to win supporters with false peace, supernatural signs. He will silence all that defy him by refusing to "receive his mark" on their right hands or forehead. This "mark" will be required to legally partake in the end-time economic system, http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Revelation%2013:16-17;&version=9;. Some Futurists believe that the Antichrist will be assassinated half way through the Tribulation, being revived and indwelt by Satan. The Antichrist will continue on for three and a half years following this "deadly wound". http://www.biblebelievers.com/Pink/antichrist08.htm In the Left Behind series of books Nicolae Carpathia is the Antichrist. See also * Man of sin External link * The Antichrist by Arthur W. Pink - Public Domain. Category: Satan Category:End times